


[Podfic] Stay and Defend

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire really doesn't want to be one of the witnesses meant to prevent the apocalypse, but with a man from 1832 sleeping on his couch and demons finding him in the streets, he may not get a choice in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stay and Defend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay and Defend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916219) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Thanks to Lady_Ragnell for having blanket permission & to Samyazaz for giving this a listen thru for me! <3 Ya'll rock :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Streaming Audio

[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Stay%20and%20Defend.mp3)

  * ## Downloads

    * [ MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Stay%20and%20Defend.mp3) | **Size:** 22 MB | **Duration:** 0:24:15

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Closing Song Francis Cabrel [ Je l'aime a mourir ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMZVtFCU0ZQ)


End file.
